


Webs Tend to Stick

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: For Science!, Horror, Medical Horror, Poor Peter Parker, Sedation, Sokovia Accords, Tom Holland is Spider-Man forever, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Whump, i am satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: Tony finds himself regretting bringing a 15 year old, rookie superhero under the radar of the government. The Accords should of had nothing to do with the boy. He was useful for the war. Ross has other plans, now Peter must deal with the consequencess.





	1. Chapter 1

Ross surveyed the footage. The vigilante had some serious combat abilities, his body could sustain an immense amount of a damage, and his strength was something pretty similar to the criminal Steve Rogers. He observes the way the kid can cling to walls so naturally and maneuver around buildings like a jungle gym. He wanted to know more, he needed to know more. He had not expected Tony to find such a perfect recruit. It's too bad Ross couldn't find him on his own. Nick Fury must of lost his touch with Stark being able to beat him to it.

However when Ross received the news that Spider-Man had declined to be an Avenger, that gave him time to think. Tony never mentioned what type of power Ross has over these so called "heros". And if the kid decides to parade around like one without anyone to report to he would be wrong. Spider-Mans identity was easily tracked, revealing to be Peter Parker some fifteen year old from queens, coincidentally Tony Starks new intern, but it wasn't often that anyone would land such a position at a young age. Ross has every opportunity to contain the boy and use him with every advantage. Shit it might even influence Stark to find his rogue allies. Peter was an easy target. Ironically useful for research and possibly creating a long line of "Obedient" soldiers. It was time for Ross to act, and he was going to efficiently capture the spider from Queens. 

Peter was having an agonizingly slow day. He was almost late to first period because some dude wanted to pull a grand theft auto at 6:30 in the morning. After he took care of that he managed to sneak into first period, without his teacher chewing him out. He managed to get through the day talking to Ned about his latest patrols. May had been relentless with Peters curfew especially since she knew his after school activities. It took a lot of persuading and promises to get May to settle. Peter couldn't handle the idea of not being able to use his profound abilities to make a difference, however small. 

Peter finally made it to 8th period without falling asleep or missing any valuable notes or random jokes Michelle had to throw. He had just settled into his seat when an office helper brought a note to the teacher. Peter had not expected it to be for him since he had been doing his best to stay low, do his work and never fail a test. Peter made his way to the office expecting to see a disappointed May but instead it was three suits standing threatnly close to the principles desk. His spider sense began to faintly nudge. 

"Hello Peter." Peter exchanged glances around the small office. It almost felt like the walls were collapsing around him. He cleared his threat "I-I am sorry do I know you from somewhere?" The principle grimaced "Peter this is the Secretary Ross. He is here to pick you up." Peter frowned "It's a pleasure but I-I can't just leave right now." He stared at his principle "I don't think my aunt would appreciate me leaving school early." 

One of the suited men adjusted his stance and signaled for the principle to leave the room. Peter clenched his jaw. Ross put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to make a scene, I promise you. It would be in your best interest to quiltely follow me outside and get into the van. We know who you are and I have all the authority I'd need to lock you in a box. But we don't have to become enemies. Just obey and this will be a lot easier for all of us." 

Peter rapidly thought over anything that could of landed him in this situation. Secretary Ross somehow found out he was Spider-Man and that he didn't want to...what join the avengers? Sign the accords? Peter didn't have exact knowledge on the matter but none of this could possibly warrant this guy to show up at his school and threaten him. Peter felt his phone nervously in his pocket. Maybe he should warn May that he might not be coming home. Ross squeezed his shoulder "Lead the way we are parked up front." 

Peter practically dragged his feet across the school parking lot. His heart was beating so fast he could almost hear it. Ross guided him inside the van. Peter noticed there were two intimidating looking officers seated in the back. Peter begrudgingly sat down. The officers were overly armed. They both had their guns on aim ever since they set their eyes on him. Peter adjusted uncomfortably ignoring the phone call Ross was in the middle of making. He slipped his phone out of his pocket took a quick picture of Ross and sent it to the first person on his inbox. His adrenaline was rushing so he hadn't realized the slight pressure on his leg. The soldier had inserted a tranquilizer gun onto his thigh. Peter drops his phone. He attempts to struggle as his body begins to react. Ross snatches Peter's phone, and shakes his head in frustration. Peter attempts to breath fast in attempt to keep himself awake. His body was forcing him to relax. Ross smirks "Too easy. Forgot about that phone you had. It doesn't matter now. Let them know."

Peter groans "I-I didn't do anything wrong. W-why are you..." Ross glances at his his phone then back at Peter. "Your looking pretty tired over there sport, should probably go to sleep." Peter tries to glare as threatening as he can in his state. One of the soldiers mutter "Its almost pitiful." Ross shrugs "Well we have a bit of a drive till we get to the jet, better have him quiet." Peter begins to squirm between the soldiers. They easily hold him in place. "Stop. Really Peter you are not gonna fight that dose off. Just let it run its course. Looked like you had a long day. Take your nap." Peter tries to rub his eyes to keep them open. Ross texts something into his phone "Gonna learn how to knock you out instantly once we figure out how you work." Peter shutters at the thought. He blink a few more times then shifts into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

May fiddles with her phone nervously. Ned told her Peter was pulled out of class. Then she receives a blurry photo. Peter must of been shaking when he took it. May paced around and waiting for Tony to reply. Once she sent it to him she thought of the worst case scenario. Someone had the nerve to take Peter. The purpose is yet to be discovered. Her phone buzzed with Tony's reply. Her eyes scanned the words but it didn't quite register at first. 

"I will get him back." 

She immediately called him. He didn't answer. She texted furiously "Answer your god damn phone. This is all your fault."

"I know May I'm on my way to see him now. Ross won't let you come. I hardly have the clearance to see him myself the situation is complicated but I will call you as soon as I get my own answers." 

May fought back the mixture of rage and helplessness she wanted to text endless profanities toward the man. Iron Man just ruined her nephews life, and it has even hardly begun.

"You better bring him back to me." Send.

Tony arrived at the Raft. His day had gone from one drink to another. He had to keep himself together and not piss Ross off. Through all of this he knows the only way to see Peter, he'd have to resign himself as a mentor and become more of a moral support. Peter would need whatever Tony could provide until this mess is over. 

His stress level had peaked when he got the news that Peter would be detained and unwittingly studied in order to pay for not signing the Accords. With having no power to stop this from happening he convinced to help keep Peter calm throughout this horrible experience. 

 

Peter opened his eyes slowly. He tried to take in his surroundings but the world wouldn't come into focus. As his thoughts became more clear he began to process everything that occurred before he was forced to sleep. He noticed that he was immobilized. His arms and legs were restrained with vibranium cuffs and he felt a stinging tightness in the crook of his elbow. He squinted at the iv drip. He decided that was causing him his fatigue. 

As he was lost in his thoughts, his spider sense began to flare up. He glared at the two guards standing in the room. The door to his holding cell opened revealing Ross. 

"So how are you feeling?" Peter tried to keep his voice steady but he could tell it would waver.

"I...I want to see May."

Ross stood at the end of his bed. "That is not going to happen for a while. However I might be able to pull some strings if you behave."

Peter glanced at a lab technician as she adjusts his iv. He wasn't getting anymore tired but he still felt weak. 

"What are you going to do with me? You can't just k-keep me here." 

Ross scoffed "I can do whatever the hell I want and it will do you best to accept that. Now let me help clear some things up for you. You are confused, and it's okay you will know soon enough your purpose." Peter began to squirm to free himself. 

"Don't fight or you will regret it." 

Peter started to hyperventilate, he could hear his heart monitor skyrocket. 

"Let me go! I want to go home, I want a lawyer I deserve- don't I deserve a phone call?" 

Ross shook his head "That is not how this is going to work. Your in my custody. You must be aware that your a mutant freak. I have all the equipment and staff to learn every little detail your genetics have to offer. With your stay here I'll take advantage of everything I can." 

Peters lip trembled "I have school and I'm still a person. I have to protect Queens. Whose going to do it if I can't?" 

Ross shrugged "Police officers, they were actually trained for the job. And I promise they are more qualified than you."

While Peter was trying to keep up with the conversation, he had been distracted but soon felt another needle being inserted to his other arm. Peter winced as his iv was switched out. "We are going to start with getting some blood. A couple liters in fact. Your healing factor will replace what we take so it doesn't matter if we go a little overboard. Your going to feel a little queasy so try not to waste any of your energy." 

Peter closed his eyes. He could already feel himself drained instantly. He was hoping that maybe he'd wake up from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the glass window to Peters cell, Tony was digging his nails in pure fury into his palms. He noticed how utterly different Peter looked. His chest was rising and falling so slowly. Peter had an assortment of catheters swallowing him up. There were pints full of what Tony noted was his blood. 

"He's so pale." Tony finally found the words to describe his prodigy to the man causing it all. 

"Well yeah, we are taking a lot from him. But don't worry his healing factor is incredible. I am frankly excited to learn more. But first we must study his blood components. I even have some of my staff do manual differentials. We don't want to miss anything." 

Tony scoffed "I want to talk to him." 

Ross was busy talking to one of the head scientists when Tony repeated himself.

"I want to talk to him."

Ross used a key card to open the door. 

"By all means...you know the only reason I'm allowing this is so you can keep him steady throughout the rest of our testing. And once we have collected enough research I'll gladly give you what's left back."

Tony brushed him off as he entered the room.  
Peter was certainly not well. His face gave his uneasiness away. Tony gently touched his arm. 

"Hey kid."

Peter flickered his eyes open. He reacted in slow motion almost. 

"Mister Stark?"

Tony nodded he kept his eyes on the floor. 

"I'm here kiddo."

"I want to go home." 

"I know you do. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here okay?"

"Can you tell May I miss her."

Tony blinked back his anger "I will, I promise but I need you to be strong. I know you can make it through. I believe in that."

Peter lolled his head toward Tony's direction. "I don't want to stay here and do this. They don't know me or think I am a person."

"No...no they don't but we know you. And I can be here for you. I am sorry I know that might not be enough."

"What more do they want?" Peter curled his lip in frustration. 

"I am afraid they will take anything they can get."

"Please...don't let them."

Tony grabbed Peters arm in attempt to comfort him. "Look kid, if it were up to me none of this would even happening. I caused this damage and I will do my best to fix it. I need you to hang in there okay?" 

Peter huffed "That's easier for you to say, I am literally anemic now." 

Tony sighed "I know kid. I am doing the best I can. Ross hardly wants me here. I just can't let you go through this alone. I plan on visiting you everyday." 

"Is May okay?" 

"She is angry as a lioness watching their cub being poached." 

"Oh."

"I know kiddo." Tony pulled a chair close to Peters bed. A nurse came in to add another catheter. Peter winced as more of his blood was draining. He began to dry heave. Tony glared at the women. "What a way to earn a pay check"he muttered. Peter attempted to sit up to rid whatever was left in his stomach. Tony fetched a bag for him to vomit in. Peter spit a few times, as yellow bile kept building up. 

"H-how" wheeze "L-long will you stay today?"

"As long as you'd like."

"Will you be here when I wake up, I'm tired."

Tony nodded as he watched Peters eyes slip close.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the foggy haze Peter cracked a tired eye open. He noticed a few things. He was not where he feel asleep and there certainly weren't this many people surrounding him. He was still restrained but out of his clothes. His eyes scanned the faces around him. He cleared his throat wondering if audible words would come out. 

"H-hey guys mind t-telling me w-what's going on here?" Ross came into view with white coats standing by his side.

"Awake are we? Good, we need you coherent for this. Otherwise we won't get the results we are looking for."

Peter tested the straps that just barely cut off his circulation. 

"What are you gonna do?" Peters voice cracked. Ross raised an eyebrow and gestured to a cart of medical tools being wheeled by his side. 

"You don't have to do this." He tried to plead but it simply wasn't working. A scientist began scrubbing him down with antiseptic. Peter shudders and attempts to move away from the hands touching him. He felt the cool steel of a scalpel cutting through his lower abdomen. 

"Ow...ow..oh god." Peter bit his lip to hide his pain. He actually felt gloved hands search inside him. He was being pulled apart! The scientist would not stop digging until he gently inserted his fingers around Peters gallbladder. Pull. Peter was now hysterical begging for them to stop. He shook under the hands holding him down. He couldn't help the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Your okay kid. You don't technically need it to survive we are just seeing if it will grow back." The scientist looked him over with interest. Peter watched part of himself being taken away and thrown on a tray. He couldn't help but moan "P-please knock me out."

"We wanted to see how long you could last without becoming unconscious and I'm pretty impressed."

Peter whimpered "is it enough now?"

The scientist working on him sighed. One of the lab techs injected Peter with a sedative. Her tone was soft. "Just relax now sweetie." She didn't look like she belonged here causing him all this pain.

Still she was and that's all it took for Peter to understand none of them care about his well being.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony paced outside of the surgery suite. He had no idea what was happening behind those white doors. The room was sound proof so it spared Tony the sounds of Peters cries. He pulled out his phone to check the time then slid it back in his pocket. His head perked up when he saw the scientists leaving the room with Ross. He listens attentively to the hushed tones from the group.

"I can say that went as well as it could." 

"I am hoping his gallbladder regenerates then we could do a full vivisection."

Tony's heart skips a beat. He bit back his tongue since this is all out of his hands. He prayed internally that Peter couldn't regenerate. That would be the worst possible scenario. Not even Steve or Bucky could handle shit like that. Peter is young, he's just a fucking kid! 

"I'm sure we could get the clearance for it."

Laughs all around. 

Tony grinds his teeth together in attempt to control himself. Ross stares at Tony "Well I do see we still have company." Tony glances at the door "What happened in there?" Ross scoffs "Go see for yourself. The sedative should wear off soon." 

Tony hesitates then enters the dreadful suite. He tried to lose himself in his thoughts before setting eyes on the bed. This could all stop, if he would just take Ross's offer. To save Peter and turn in Steve. But Tony would have to do everything in his power to find that traitor, then convince him to just give himself up. He didn't ever want to see that man again. By the time he finds him Peter could be permanently damaged. Peter's soft whimper pulls his attention. He glances up at the boy. His heart shatters. 

Peter is dripping with sweat, his brown curls of hair matted to his unwashed face. He is partially naked minus a white towel covering his groin. There was a fresh scar, and stitches on his stomach. It looked painfully sewn. And Tony could almost bet there was no analgesics involved. There was one iv drip and a heart monitor. At least they stopped draining him of his blood. It looked like Peter was barely conscious. He began to stir himself awake. He struggled immediately desperate to get out of that awful bed. Tony rushed up to him and pushed Peters hair back. "Hey....hi it's me kid. Just me." 

Peter shook him off "Let me go...let me go...I have to get out of here!" Tony tried to console him. "I know...I know...shh..it's okay." 

Peter kept pulling at the restraints with his arms. He then regretfully jerks his torso. He cries out. "Peter I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of here." Peter stubbornly tests the restraints again. Peter has already lost his patience with Tony's empty promises. He sobs "Please Mr. Stark, I'll do whatever you want...I'll be an Avenger. I'll follow all your rules. As long as I could see May...I just wanted to lay low. But I'll tell the world who I am if I can just go home!" Tony places a hand gently on Peters forehead. 

"I know...you gotta calm down though your going to hurt yourself."

"If you could let me out of these, I'll run and fight my way out of here."

"That is impossible. Please...just...breath okay?"

"I can't do this. I won't!"

Peter used the rest of his strength to break through the binds. He shoots off the bed. Tony steps aside in surprise. "I just got to make it outside." Peter struggles to walk. He slips on the cold floor and falls into Tony's arms. Ross and a few guards come into the room guns aimed. Tony pets Peter's hair and holds him. He glares at Ross "He's clearly not going to go anywhere. Let me calm him down." Peter let's out a shaky breath. "No...no. I have to go." Ross smirks as Peter struggles to push out of Tony's embrace. 

Ross gestures to the guards they grab Peter from behind as he flails desperately to get loose. "Take him to his room." Tony watches in horror as they forcibly remove Peter from the room. "Mr. Stark...I swear to god...please!" Tony could only stand down as Peter continued "Stop...d-don't let go!" Tony visibly whitened hearing Peter plead as he was being taken away.

Ross stares at Tony intently. "So you could make this stop. Just bring Rogers in." Tony left without dignifying Ross a response. 

Happy is waiting in the car when Tony gets in the back fuming. Happy adjusted his tie nervously before starting up the car. They drove in silence for a while before Happy finally spoke. 

"Is he okay?"

"No."

"We going to find Captain America?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter shivered under the thin blanket. He was still recovering from yesterday or was that the day before? He was so engulfed with what seemed like a timeless torture that he couldn't tell an hour from a minute. He was hoping that no one would come for him today. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew the quiet wouldn't last long. The door to his cell opened and in came Ross with that shitty grin on his face. Peter curled up into the far corner of his bed to keep his distance. 

"You ready?"

Peter shook his head. Two guards entered the room and surrounded Peter. Peter crawled on the ceiling holding his still aching wound. He was already out of breath. What is happening to me? He thought. He used everything he had to keep himself up there. Ross eyed Peter he was interested but disgusted at the same time. "You are such a little freak. Now get down from there." 

"No." 

Ross signed the guards to aim their guns. "We will shoot you down if we have to." Peter did NOT like the sound of that. But he knew that was a bluff. If they shot him down Peter wouldn't be able to give them what they wanted. "You can't just shoot me, what would that do?"

Ross spoke into a walkie talkie. Soon enough more guards entered the room with a device. It appeared to be a net that animal control officers use to hook and capture dogs. Peter stared at them in confusion for moment before realizing what they were trying to do. He tried to dodge their approach. But almost every guard had one in their hand now. Peter crawled around the room from the walls to the ceiling in attempt to avoid their attacks. But he winced after moving around so quickly which gave them the advantage. Once the noose was around his neck, they pulled. Peter gasped for air and tried to stick himself to the wall. He knew he was physically stronger then them but he mentally panicked at the restriction. He was thrown to the ground. Peter used his hands to try and pry it off. He was moving to the corner again. He was too focused on the danger in front of him that he hadn't expected to be grabbed from behind. He tried to kick his legs off the ground but it only sent more pain at his side. He cried in frustration then gave up. He coughed once they made him move dragging him with the device. He looked at Ross tears welling in his eyes "W-why what did I ever do to you?" His voice was now at a high pitch crack. 

 

He was so utterly done with this treatment. He didn't deserve this. All he ever wanted was to make something out of himself. Be a hero like those he looked up to. He didn't understand why he had to go through this. Ross decided it wouldn't hurt to entertain him. As dangerous as Peter was he was still young after all. "You are a threat. You have an incredible amount of power, that needs to be studied. The more you resist the less innocent you become"

Peter was lead back to that dreaded room with bright lights and lab equipment. He was ushered onto the table but wasn't forced to lay down. The guards released him from their grip allowing Peter to sit freely. Ross stood there as Peter was being examined. The doctor put slight pressure over Peters' wound after having him lay down. Peter whimpered at the touch. The doctor sighed "It appears he may have an infection." He then prepped Peter for an ultrasound and observed the monitor. Peter tried to look too. The doctor spoke suddenly in pure excitement making Peter jump "Oh my god. This is amazing! His body is actually regenerating his gallbladder! He has a slight infection from the trauma but it's rebuilding the organ and all of its functions." 

Peter stared up at the man, the doctor smiled at him. "You are one little medical miracle aren't you?" Ross nods in agreement "He sure is." Peter was too terrified to accept that as a compliment. He didn't know what they could do with their discovery but he knew it wouldn't be good at least for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony gathered Vision and Rhodey into his lab. He paced around before actually bringing himself to speak. Rhodey adjusted uncomfortably. Vision waited patiently. 

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Remember Germany? We had a new recruit kinda young. Well Ross has him in custody at the Raft."

Vision titled his head "The child?"

Tony frowned "Ross is exploiting him. He's being tortured like some real shitty stuff is...going on there. I have to help him."

Vision titled his head "So what do you plan on doing?" 

"Ross wants me to turn in Cap in replacement of the kid."

Rhodey eyes Stark "So spandex is fucked." 

Tony scowled "Look if we could just manage to get ahold of him I-I mean you know Cap he protects the innocent."

Vision mused "I don't believe he would turn himself in for your clear conscience." 

"Plus the kid kinda fought Cap remember? I doubt he would want to exchange his freedom." 

"I need to save him. I'll fucking do whatever it takes."

Vision and Rhodey exchange looks. "Do you have a plan?" 

"Sure do."

In the safety of their hideout Sam was trying to talk to Bucky out of trying to travel. He knew that being stuck and isolated could take its toll. Steve was holding off just fine. He relished in knowing that he saved everyone he cared about. The casualty of a few friendships outweighed the loss of everyone else's freedom. 

Steve had received a curious letter. He was more interested then scared. The only person who could find them without leaving any evidence would be Tony. He glanced around at everyone he'd been staying with for months, he ran his fingers around the envelope then stepped outside. 

Getting a hold of Steve turned out to be a lot easier then expected. He used all the of his connections through his technology. Tony made plans to meet him "alone." It took a lot of convincing but he had to do this. There was no other option. Besides betrayal came easy to Steve so Tony would return the favor. The only problem was Steve said it would take some time to meet with him. He had to do it when it was least suspicious he didn't want worry his comrades. 

Tony arrived at the Raft to visit Peter. He glares at the doctors standing outside his cell. An intern brought pizza for all of them to share. Tony rolled his eyes at how these monsters could eat after torturing a kid. Peter stirred awake from a fitful sleep. He heard the door to his cell open and immediately tensed. When he saw it was Tony he relaxed slightly. Tony sighed "Hey kid." Peter sat up on the bed slowly. His nose twitched then his stomach grumbles loudly. Tony's heart breaks as Peter frowns. 

Tony noticed how smaller Peter looks every time he visits. It was almost as if Peter hadn't gotten to eat once. "Is that pizza?" Peter says innocently. Tony stared at him looking over the welts on Peters neck. Dark bruises encasing his throat like a scarf. Peter gets up from the bed and limps to the door pressing his nose to it taking in the most mundane scent he's had in days. "It smells like cheese...maybe pepperoni?" He turns to look at Tony pleadingly "if I could have a slice...?" Tony stands up and pulls out his phone. "I will order you whatever you want and bring it to you." Peter smiles weakly "I could eat ten pizzas." Tony nods then leaves the room for a moment. 

One of the doctors glance at Tony "So the kid can regenerate. He is such a prize and we have you to thank for steering him this way." 

Tony glares "I didn't steer him anywhere. Can he eat? Don't answer that. I am bringing him food." 

"I wouldn't suggest letting him, he is supposed to be on a liquid diet. He has a surgery coming up."

"I'm ordering the kid fucking food." Tony pulls out an impressive stack of bills and places it in the doctors hands. "Find a way to reschedule the surgery." The doctor stares around to see if anyone saw the exchange. He pockets the cash quickly "Fine."

Peter waits anxiously for Tony to return. Once he does Peter excitedly grabs the box out of Tony's hands and looks over the pizza. He takes a bite. "Thank you Mr. Stark, this is SO good." Tony puts his hand on Peters shoulder "Just don't eat too fast. Don't want you getting sick." Peter nods as he slows down. "You think we could do this for now on? Have lunch or d-dinner...together?" Peter didn't know what time it was but he could only assume it was past morning. Tony gripped Peters shoulder. "I am going to get you out of here. Then you could pick where we go for-.." Tony looks at his phone for the time. "Lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve sighed overwhelmed by the fact that Sam found the letter. After having a screaming match Steve managed to get Sam to finally comply. Sam would be the only one who knows and the only one that will go. Only because he is insisting that Steve needs his company for this sudden invention under circumstances that are unknown. He says that Steve needs back up. 

The letter from Tony consisted of a few things

"I need to see you. In person. I am asking as a friend not an enemy. I'll be at my private mansion. Come alone."

Steve could only think of every possible way Stark would betray him. Steve basically abandoned Tony. So helplessly involved with Bucky, his past. He left Tony in a heart beat. The man who fought with him, and protected lives with. All to save someone who didn't want to be saved. An inventible mess ready for Steve to clean up. It wouldn't be a shock, if Stark would want to repay his grief. Stark's motives are benign but Steve is willing to give it a try. 

Stark checked his watch for the fifth time. He had two plans. He was going to start with the easiest one on his part. Which would be to convince Steve to take Peters place. He doesn't really expect anything to go well. But he'd be damned if he didn't try. 

Steve hesitated a handful of times before entering the mansion. Friday alerted Tony immediately. Tony couldn't contain his anxiety he speeds up to Steve. Steve wasn't in his suit. Which isn't surprising giving the fact that would make him an open target. Steve stiffens then greets Tony. "I'm gonna get straight to it. Spider-Man is at the Raft. He needs replaced. That is the only option." 

Steve eyes Tony expressionless. "I can understand you are worried. It would be risky to try and break him out. Ross is has his guard up tenfold since...you know."

Tony pulled up a hologram of Peter in his cell. "This is him right now." Steve studied the image. He tenses at the sight of the boy. Peter had his knees pulled up to his chest. "That's Spider-Man?" 

"He is fifteen."

Steve shouted "I threw a fucking semi truck at him."

"Well you didn't really hesitate." 

"He took my shield." 

Tony went to speak but stopped when he saw Ross enter Peter's room. Peter didn't look at him. Instead he just turned his back. Defiant to the end. "We aren't gonna take you out of your room this time." Peter huffed "What do you want then?" Few guards follow behind Ross. Peter stands up trying to fend them off. "Stop!" He kicked and tried to push them away. "Get off!" 

They wrestled him to the bed and held him firmly. Peter's voice cracked as it raised an octave. "No! Leave me alone!" One of the guards covered his mouth to muffle his cries as a doctor filed in quickly and injected him with a heavy narcotic. 

"Please...please...no! Stop." Peter continued to fight but he could feel his head grow heavy and his muscles loosen up. The guard removed his hand and Peter let out a shaky sob. They let go of him as they saw his body relax. Ross glanced at Peter. "You are fine. We aren't hurting you." The doctor nodded in agreement. "We know what your body can handle." 

Peter slurred "I just want today off." 

"It doesn't work that way." 

Tony ended the visual. He stared at Steve. Steve averted his eyes. "You did this to yourself. You chose to sign. This-this is exactly why I didn't." Tony shook his head "I know. Okay I know you don't know him well enough but he is a kid. This is what is happening right now. I brought him into this and I need to get him out."

Steve gripped his nose in frustration "I won't be able to help you." Tony stepped in front of Steve "I- that's fine but help him." Tony Stark doesn't beg not for his life. Not for money. And certainly not to Rogers. But he was all out of options at this point. However he wasn't going to let Rogers leave without his help. He waited anxiously for him to reply. 

"We have to be prepared."

"And we will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye it's my birthday I'm drunk but I would like to post this now get it over with


	9. Chapter 9

The air was thick with uncertainty not only from Peter's impending anxiety but the researchers preparing for one of their most heinous studies ever conducted. Peters head swam as he was placed on the surgery table with suspiciously gentle hands. 

His dry mouth sticking together made him as nauseous as his inability to maintain stable breaths. He wanted so badly to talk. He couldn't find the words. He decided that no one would make this anymore pleasant for him. Everyone blurred together in white fragments   
once Peter felt a stinging prick in the crook of his elbow. 

The preparation of surgical equipment, and getting scrubbed down gave away instantly of what these scientists intended to do. He was going to be cut open again! There was no way out of it. Peter stirred then glared at Ross who was standing in the corner. 

Ross turns around avoiding Peters eyes. Maybe apart of his ruthless agenda he would suffer if only a little of guilt. He was putting a kid through irreversible trauma just to gain more power. 

Peter shook his head at the gloves pressing their fingers over his face. The relentless hands prying open his mouth and placing a tool forcibly restricting his jaw. He coughed, chocked and wheezed as he was intubated. He could not swallow on his own or breath. His body would be working through machinery rather than naturally. 

The researchers weren't expecting the amount of time the anesthetics took to kick in. They studied what sedatives took most effect but when Peter would be subjected to this amount of stress his adrenaline and fear overtook it all. They couldn't get the ET tube in at first because the boy wouldn't stop struggling thus complicating his oxygen levels on top of him hyperventilating.

Tears welled up in his eyes his body was tensing. He was so dehydrated the nurses were having a hard time placing a catheter. 

Peter tried to focus on what the doctors were saying. 

"He's not responding well to the sedatives."

"We can gas him. Just for a moment that will should push him over the edge."

Peter scrunched his nose up as a gas mask was placed over him. 

"Just count down from ten Peter."

Peter took the advice to free himself from the inevitable. He was finally out when he reached eight. 

The surgeons got to work. They hastily took him apart. Every time he would flatline they would bring him back. 

There was a dreadful moment in which the sedatives wore off springing Peter back to consciousness. A mixture of blood and organ tissue pooling from his abdomen put Peter in full on panic mode. His eyes were his only way of communicating to those around him. Once one the doctors noticed his heart rate skyrocket did he look in the eyes of his patient. Peter could almost see the regret forming on the mans face for staring back at him. He was put back under after a series of injections. After nine hours of the process they finished. Peter's healing tried to kick into overdrive. He was still having a hard time stabilizing. 

He was in recovery when he woke up. His chest felt like it was tearing open. As if the stitches keeping his skin together could rip like a thread. His stomach felt like it had been refilled with sharp rocks. His mouth was dry and he could only think of water. At least he was on a more comfortable bed. The blanket felt like it had been warmed up or that could be from when his fever broke. His head lolled to the side as he watched a nurse take down his vitals she gasped in surprise once she noticed he was awake. 

The others were alerted and rush into the room. Not to see how he was feeling Peter figured but how his body was still trying to function. 

Peter knew this was where he mentally would give up. He couldn't tolerate anymore pain. These monsters would have to stop or he would wither away physically. Fear was suffocating him. He couldn't think of anything else. He had been scared before, he's been down right terrified but what he had just experienced was it for him. All he saw around him were people who could only cause anguish. And they refused to stop. They wouldn't leave him alone. There he was a puppet to whatever medical interests in need of testing. 

Peter had been grateful for not having a tube down his throat however he could hardly pronounce words. 

"Water."

Ross had been amused when the doctor gave him the cup to let Peter sip on. Peter shakily brought the cup to his lips and drank. It felt like his raw throat had absorbed it before his stomach could. He held up the cup again and looked at the doctor. He was hopeful he would receive more. Ross snatched it from Peter's bony fingers then tossed it in the trash. Peter's disappointment practically radiated throughout the room he bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He tried to hold back a sob but it had all been too much. 

"I am thirsty e-everything hurts....it all hurts." The nurses hushed him "I know...go back to sleep. You'll feel better then." Peter heaved "I n-need water.." Ross rolled his eyes "give him water with something in it to shut him up." The doctors nodded and handed Peter the cocktail. Peter could tell it wasn't just water anymore. He chugged it down. His eyes flutters close.

"We have everything we need for now. He is gonna need some time to recover. We could put him in a medically induced coma until then." 

Ross glances at the doctor "No I was thinking of something else." Ross stares at Peter with interest. "Perhaps with enough discipline and maybe some bribing I could get him to work for me." 

The doctor shrugged "you'll need to do some phycological conditioning. Certain drugs could help mold him too." 

"I look forward to continue working with you."

"Likewise."


	10. Chapter 10

Peter woke up screaming. He couldn't shake the pain away. His body felt like it was melting. Like his skin could drip from his bones. He noticed he was in a completely different room. Less white more like a steel room. Minus the glass window with scientists and Ross behind it. 

He sat up slowly. He was trembling. He wanted to stand but knew his legs would not allow it. He eyed those watching him. He cleared his throat. 

"Why am I in here?"

Ross spoke in a hush tone to his staff then entered the room. "You have a choice to either comply with what I have to offer or we can force you." He gestured to a scientist who was a holding a syringe. 

Peter clenched his jaw. "W-what do you mean?" Ross huffed "I mean that you will be working for me." Peter shook his head "I won't do it. I won't work for you."

Ross pursed his lips "Very well." He gestured for guards to come in and restrain him. Peter backed himself in the corner he was too weak to fight. They easily held him down as he was injected with a needle. His head swam, the colorless room began to spiral. The people around him swayed as if the outline of their bodies were erased. He couldn't tell whether he was standing or falling. 

Peter was placed in a chair with cuffs securing his wrists and feet. His eyes couldn't focus. Ross observed Peter. His pupils were blown. Ross stared at him then spoke.

"I need you to become stronger. I need you to fight for me. Your aunt May will suffer the consequences if you don't."

Peter frowned he couldn't find the words to respond. Ross lifted up his chin so Peters eyes could focus. "You will work for me."

"I am strong though."

"You need trained."

"How?"

"That will be arranged. I just need you to cooperate."

"O-okay."

Ross smirked he figured it was the drug that made him compliant. Peter was led to a room where he was surrounded by armed guards. There had been a maze set up for Peter to complete. It consisted of him wearing eighty pound weights to maneuver around to avoid soldiers with tasers. Every time Peter would slow down he would get shocked. He made it for two hours before collapsing into a heap. 

Ross didn't know what to expect with Peter. The kid made progress. It was a start.

 

Tony pulled up the layout of the Raft through his AI. Steve was able to convince Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bucky to join the cause. It was not an ideal way to meet again. But their hate for Ross was one thing they all had in common. 

Sam shifted uncomfortably once he saw Rhodey. "How are you doing?" He asked his voice riddled with guilt. Rhodey was short "great." Sam sighed "I am sorry for what happened." Steve stood by Bucky protectively waiting for Tony to be confrontational. However it appeared that all Tony cared about was how he was going to save Peter. Which given the circumstances made perfect sense. No need to retaliate. Natasha looked over Peters profile, noting all of his capabilities and how that can benefit his escape. Vision was looking over the compound in case anyone had been followed. 

Tony took a sip of whiskey his face scrunched up "Okay so here's how this is going to have to go. I'm going to rig the Rafts electricity from an outside source, that will give you guys around 15 minutes to take out Ross's men long enough for me to grab Peter. This has to go down the next time I visit. Because I will already be in."

Bucky went to speak then Steve stopped him "Peter will have to renounce his life as a hero, and live in hiding for the remainder of it."

Tony shrugged "that's what it has come down to. It's a best the alternative I've got." 

Clint rolled his eyes "shouldn't of brought the kid into this in the first place." 

Tony finished off his glass before setting it down. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not wrong."

Rhodey glares "now is not the time."

Tony held up his hand "N-no it's okay let's hear what Mr. Hindsight has to say."

Clint crossed his arms "I have kids, I can say that the idea of anyone ever hurting them or putting them in danger is an immediate NOT yet none of those things stopped you from exploiting him, and manipulating him." 

"I didn't hurt him. He wanted to go. He would of caught the eye of Ross without me anyway." 

Natasha huffed "and it wouldn't of bothered you if you didn't know him." 

Sam nodded "Peter wouldn't cross your mind. You gave him that suit. You caused this regardless. It's your guilt that's driving you to save him."

Tony squared his shoulders "You don't get to tell me my motives. I don't need to explain myself to you."

Steve sighed "Let's just focus on the plan."

Tony shook his head "That's all I've been trying to do but your little parade of self righteous martyrs are sort of distracting." 

"They just want to help."

Natasha crossed her legs, and flipped her hair back "When do you visit him next?"

Tony went through his schedule then grimaced "next Tuesday." 

Everyone exchanged worried looks. The time frame in which they all gathered had already been compromising. The other issue was having to stay at the compound with Tony for a whole week. None of it seemed remotely promising.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter's fatigue was obvious when Ross arrived for the training. He rolled out of his bed just to collapse at Ross's feet. Ross glanced down at him. Peter used his arms to lift off the ground but could only fall back down at the attempt. 

"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts." 

Ross raised an eyebrow he was aware of that. Part of him tried to ignore the fact that Peter was partially human. Not only that a child. 

Peter pulled himself back on the bed. "I want to go home." 

"You know that is not going to happen." Peter sniffled "I can't do this." 

"You will."

Peter hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. The times when he was conscious he cried. He couldn't help it. He was scared and he missed May. Ross didn't give him space to breath. He'd be pumped with drugs and forced to follow orders. When he obeyed he was rewarded with food but recently he refused. He stopped eating for two days. His healing factor had been compromised. Peter looked back up at Ross tears threatening to surface. Ross grimaced "Don't start this again." Ross knew Peter had broke. His eyes had an emptiness to them.

"I'm not doing this anymore." Ross slammed his hand on the wall making Peter flinch. "Why don't you get it through your head. You don't call the shots. I do. You belong to me. Keeping you alive may not be worth all the trouble your causing me. Starting to consider just putting you down."

Peter felt his stomach drop. He couldn't tell if Ross was being serious. He bit his lip mulling over the thought of being set free for good. He began to wonder if living like this would be worth it. Accepting this now after all he's been through seemed unfair. However he didn't want to be tormented anymore. He cleared his throat voice cracking with obvious uncertainty to demand death. "Then kill me....I'm worthless to you now." Ross scowled "You will die when I permit it. But right now I still can use you. You see I've discovered some really advanced brainwashing equipment." Peter shook his head franticly the idea of losing his memories fractured his heart. Ross nodded "Yes. You'll be useable very soon. Going to start the process today." Ross exited the room Peter's spider sense began to nudge at him. There was gas coming from the vents. 

Peter slammed his hands against the door repeatedly. "No!" He cried in frustration his knuckles beginning to bleed. "No you won't take everything away you won't...you won't..." his eyes started to grow heavy and his legs collapsed underneath him. 

"You...won't...please." Darkness invaded his mind then he was out. 

Peter woke in a sitting position. His head lolled to the side as he squinted. He was sitting in a chair shackled again. However his head was secure with cold metal plates on either side of his temples. It was connected to a machine. His vitals were being monitored. Ross came into view "Well Peter this is the last time I'll be speaking to you because soon you will be obsolete. For all you'll know by the time this is over you could think I'm your dad. Blank slate." 

Peter started to squirm. "Don't do this please!" Ross grabbed a rubber gag and shoved it violently in Peter's mouth. Peter could feel his tears dripping down his cheeks. "This will prevent you from biting off your tongue. It's also convenient to shut you up." Peter scanned the room looking for something that was going to hurt him. He couldn't figure it out but once Ross pulled a lever electricity shot straight through his skull reverberating, vibrating and enveloping him. He bit hard on the mouth piece to distract him from the shock. He couldn't remember how long it lasted until he lost everything. 

When his eyes opened again he wasn't aware of anything. He didn't know where he was or who he was. He knew that he felt cold. The room he was in was vacant minus a bed and a bathroom. He stumbled from the bed to the nearest door. He tried opening it but it was sealed. Confusion and fear began to stir within him. He was in a room he didn't recognize and it was locked. 

He sat back on the bed pushing his palms on his eyes. He didn't understand! What could he of done to get him in trouble. Did his parents know where he was? Did he have parents? He was lost in thought when the door opened. The mere sound of it had his ears ringing. He placed his hands over them with a pained expression on his face. He saw an older gentlemen with a suit on enter the room. 

Peter looked at him wondering who this guy was. Ross spoke gently "Hello Peter." Ross stared at him waiting for any type of memory to strike Peter. However the boy tilted his head "is that my name?" Ross smirked "Yes it is." 

Peter went to hold out his hand to shake Ross's but his hand was stuck to the bed. He couldn't move it. He yanked at it in frustration taking the blanket with him. Ross watched in morbid fascination as Peter struggled. 

Peter groaned with embarrassment "is there something wrong with me? This is all too loud, the lights are too bright and now my hand is gluing to everything."

Ross nodded "You are a genetically altered mutant. You are in my custody so I can help you learn how to control your powers and use them for good."   
Peter just stared. Ross raised an eyebrow. "So I am in jail? D-do my parents know?" Ross sighed "I am afraid your parents died...you have a lot of strength Peter that inevitably you couldn't control."

Peter's jaw dropped in a silent scream. How could he do something so terrible? He killed his parents? "Why am I still alive?" Ross gripped Peter's shoulder. "Because you deserve a second chance. The powers you have can benefit the world. We just have to get you there...and with my guidance I will make you a hero."

Peter wiped a tear from his eye. "A hero?" Ross nodded "We will start with helping you learn how to use your gifts." 

"Why can't I remember anything?" Ross grimaced "Well there was an accident you got really hurt. But if memory loss was all to come from it I'm not all that worried." Peter chewed his bottom lip. He didn't know if he should trust Ross but at the moment it seemed that was his only choice.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony was alerted to meet Peter two days before the escape. He wanted to make a move but he didn’t have everything prepared so he settled with just seeing Peter. When he arrived Ross approached him with a grim look on his face. Tony huffed “What”

Ross straightened his tie then spoke “Peter is going to be different. As a matter a fact I don’t think he will even want to see your face.”Tony spat back “Well any face is better than yours.”

Peter paced around his room wondering why he was being visited by someone who was a “nuance”. Ross hardly gave him any information other than this person was just visiting him out of guilt. The idea of having to be in the same room as them gave him a bad taste in his mouth. 

Tony took in a shaky breath then entered the room. The Peter Tony knew did not coexist with what appeared in front of him. The boy was twiddling his thumbs nervously, eyes darting around the room anticipating the worst. Tony steadied Peter’s shaking leg then sat down next to him. 

“Underoos.” Peter muttered “It’s Peter.” Tony inched towards Peter then lowered his voice “Alright look I know you don’t believe me but things are gonna change. I just need you to hang in there.” Peter flinched back. “I don’t get why your telling me this. None of it means anything.” 

“I just need you to hang in there.” Peter curled his fingers in frustration “Why did you even come here? What am I to you?”

Tony sighed “We are going to have to skip this conversation for the next time kiddo, for now I just need you to trust me I will fix this.”

Peter hugged his shoulders digging his nails in. “I don’t know what your even talking about! My life is over. I killed my parents! What could possibly fix this?”

Guards shuffled in the room Ross following behind. “You should leave Peter doesn’t need to be bothered by you. He is already stressed enough.”

Tony growled “You told him he killed his parents? That is clearly a lie.” Peter clenched his teeth. This man hasn’t done anything to give Peter stability. Tony faced Peter astonished “Peter do you seriously believe that?” Peter stared at his feet. “I don’t remember doing it but then again I don’t remember anything.” Terror struck Tony instantly. “Peter do you know where your from?” Peter shrugged “I don’t know. I’ve only been informed the important parts.”

Tony grabbed Ross by his shirt collar the guards held up their guns “What did you do?” He stared at Peter who seemed emotionless. “What did you do?” He repeated voice wavering. 

Ross smiled “It’s the most optimal way to go about this.” Ross looked at Peter “You haven’t eaten in five days because you’ve been so sick. So I have a meal prepared for you.” Peter nodded the thought of food made his stomach grumble. Tony left the room with Ross. Eager to yell as loud as possible. 

Peter titled his head curiously watching the man shout at Ross. He could hardly make out the words that were being said. He became distracted once a nurse brought him food. It looked bland but he would take anything offered. Before the nurse left Peter spoke softly “Will you stay with me?” The nurse frowned then nodded. By the time Peter finished eating he noticed that he was overwhelmingly tired. It didn’t take him long to realize the food was drugged. 

Tony cringed as he watched Peter sway back and forth before collapsing to the floor. “He stopped eating Stark, he was going to die. He was not going to work with us. Kid needed his memories wiped.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief. This was the worst case scenario. He was going to have to convince Peter to leave with him. He went back in to Peter’s room to collect him off the floor then placed him in his bed. He stared at him pitifully. Ross smirked “I don’t think it’s beneficial for you to come back anymore. He doesn’t know you.”

Tony stormed out of the Raft with dread and fury consuming him. His thoughts invaded with uncertainty. What was he going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

Peter knew the target he was after. He had just met him recently. This man caused all of the horror in Peter’s life. Ross said him and his team were all fugitives. They were the bad guys. It was up to Peter to corner them. 

“Cause sufficient damage to all of them. Then I can send my troops in to finish the job.” 

Peter had the layout of Starks private mansion. He was ready for his first mission. “Save the day! Pass Ross’s first test!” Peter repeated thoughtfully. Somehow he became less nervous since his loyalty lied with Ross. He wanted to make him proud. That was his main goal. It didn’t take him long to accept that. 

Although he had no idea what he was getting into he had protection. He wore a bullet proof vest and a communicator in his ear. His weapon was called web shooters. He caught on quickly and used them with enthusiasm. To his dismay he wore all black. He recently watched videos of his old self in combat. He really liked the red “costume”but he had to focus on his capabilities. 

He made it to the roof. He was quiet and alert as he climbed. His heart began racing he didn’t know exactly how powerful the targets could be. Peter had trusted Ross to understand what Peter could handle. Hopefully these “avengers” would be at the disadvantage.

“What do you mean we can’t do the plan?” Sam groaned. 

Tony began mixing a drink frantically. “He has no memories of us.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks. Steve cleared his throat “Brainwashing.” It was more of a cruel statement than speculative. 

Natasha looked at Clint. “This could go down badly. If he becomes a threat he will only endanger us.”

There had been a thud coming from another room. Everyone turned toward the noise. 

“Oh no...I think they heard me.” Peter whispered in panic. Ross voiced back “Its okay. You are stronger than them. Just do as your told.” Peter sneaked up passed the door only to be greeted by very intimidating strangers. He had a ringing in his ear then his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He blacked out.

It was like his body was moving for him and his mind retreated. Steve charged to grab him but Peter back flipped from the ground to the ceiling. He immediately webbed at the chandler causing it to crash on Bucky who now had a glass shard through his arm. As he tried to remove it Peter webbed his whole body to the floor. 

Tony had dropped his glass as Natasha held out a gun aiming at Peter. He tackled her to the ground. Peter had just took out Rhodes legs then aimed at Steve who was trying to help Bucky. Steve glanced at Clint who had readied his arrow. Peter’s next move was to take out the archer but before his next breath his spider sense alerted him. The arrow flew directly above his shoulder. He managed to dodge it. 

Peter jumps down hovering over Tony who aimed one of his gauntlets to protect himself. Peter avoided the blast but was hit with Clint’s arrow. It was like time slowed to a stop. Peter jumped onto to the ceiling attempting to pull it out but the room began to spin around him. He tried to shake the drowsiness his voice cracks into his communicator. “They are gonna get me. I-I am sorry. I need help.” He waited for a response and got none. 

He swallowed his throat felt like it was closing off his oxygen. He was now terrified. Eyes darting around the room for an escape. Tony was the first one to speak. He completely disregarded his injured teammates and approached Peter slowly. Peter started sliding to the ground strength dwindling. 

“Peter we are not the bad guys.”

“S-stay away.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint. “How come he isn’t out yet?”

Clint surveyed Peter in awe. “I guess he needs another dose.”

Peter scrambled to his feet then purchased his hand on the wall to hold up his shaking legs. He cried out when Clint fired another arrow. Peter spoke weakly “What’s happening?” 

Tony sighed “Relax kid we aren’t going to hurt you.” The last image Peter’s eyes processed was Tony walking towards him then his eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter rolled over to his side. He woke up not having a clue to where he was. On the plus side he wasn’t restrained. He got off the bed and managed to get a peek out the window. He was mesmerized yet confused the world outside was foreign. It appeared tropical, and colonized by a culture he’s never seen before. 

“This is Wakanda.” Peter turned to see Tony standing by the door. Peter stiffened “Why did you bring me here?” 

Tony went to speak then was immediately caught off guard when Peter ran to the door. He side stepped in front of him. Peter pushed him violently out of the way. He then backed away as Steve entered the room. Tony grabbed him by the shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere kiddo.”

Peter lashed out leaving Tony’s grasp. Natasha ran in the room stunning Peter with a taser. Tony shouted “Natasha don’t!” Steve stood over Peter then lifted his shaking body. Peter’s hands had involuntary curled digging his nails in his palms. His eyes glazed over staring up at Steve helplessly electricity invaded his body leaving him trembling. Natasha let up as Steve laid Peter on the bed securing his legs and arms in heavy restraints. Tony glared at Natasha “You didn’t have to shock him.”

“You know what he can do. Don’t act like he’s human.” Natasha gripped Steve’s shoulder then whispered something he nodded then followed her out. Peter was still panting from the shock. He gazed up at Tony. Fear resurfacing as Tony approached the bed. 

“You shouldn’t have ran. I want to protect you but when you retaliate so will they.”

Peter’s lip quivered “I have to get out of here.”

Tony could feel the lump forming in his throat. Peter didn’t deserve any of this. It broke him to see Peter this way. He saw a curl of hair covering his eye and Peter wasn’t able to move it. Tony gently pushed it out of his face causing Peter to immediately flinch. 

Tony grimaced “This is our last option. We are all safe here. I know you don’t get it. And I’m so sorry it has come to this.” 

Peter scoffed “Safe? I don’t even know you. What do you want from me?” Tony sighed then said “There is someone who wants to see you. Maybe you will understand then.”

He removed Peter’s restraints then locked the door behind him leaving Peter dumbfounded. Peter wondered what happened to Ross, and why he hadn’t been rescued. He heard someone entirely new call his name. It felt like his throat closed up. Just by the sound of her voice he loosened up. As if all the stress and fear was replaced by a comfort he’d missed. 

“Oh Peter.” May felt her heart break at Peter’s appearance. He was so small now. His hair had overgrown barely missing his eyes. The dark circles and scars that littered his body wasn’t encouraging. The pure indifference as he gazed upon her was evident. She had been told he wouldn’t remember her. But it didn’t matter because it was Peter. Her nephew, her child and nothing in this world would change that. 

The women’s eyes had teared up immediately behind her thick glasses. She broke the space between them and hugged Peter. Her hands raking through his hair. She was sobbing now. “I’ve missed you everyday.” Peter hadn’t moved. Her presence had made him dormant. He had never experienced such tenderness since he had his memories back. No one ever tried to make him feel comfortable or loved. 

Peter cleared his throat. “W-who are you?” May held him tighter. “I’m your aunt May, and I’ve raised you. We’re family.” Family? Peter wondered vaguely he was told he had no one left. “I don’t know what lies that monster has fed you but you are safe here. And I won’t let anything bad ever happen to you again.” 

Peter let go of her then stepped back “Monster? I don’t get it.” May pulled out her phone. She showed Peter a picture. Peter gawked at it. May had her arm around him in the photo. They looked happy. She then kept flipping through photos explaining each one. When he won the science fair. When they went to Thai restaurants. Holidays. So many instances where everything was normal. He saw what his old bedroom looked like. 

So he had been taken. He had been brainwashed, used and exploited. Ross was the evil in his life. As much as he questioned the motives of this women Ross’s influence on him were worse. 

“But what about them?” Peter pointed to the direction of the door. May frowned “Them- well he Tony was sort of a mentor toward you. He made the suit you wore to fight crime. Which by the way had me worried to death.”

The suit...the red one? Peter knew that there was something amazing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been fun writing this. I’m working on “We keep living anyway” now be sure to check that out it’s pure whump though.


End file.
